


Fallen Angel

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Major Character Injury, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: For as long as Yachi Hitoka could remember, she’d been left alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Double updates today. Day 04 of [Writober](http://archiveofourown.org/series/558748) plus a little something I was working on before (this fic, in case you were wondering, haha)
> 
> This is my first time writing Yachi (is that right?!) I love her! ♥ (Shimizu, too)  
> Also, let's see how many times Yachi can say 'Beatiful' in one fic.
> 
> Partially beta'd by the lovely indevan.  
> Please enjoy!

For as long as Yachi Hitoka could remember, she’d been left alone.

As a child, it was tough.  Her mother was always away for work and, even though she’d miss her terribly, she did her best to prepare her own meals and keep the house clean.  By the time she was in high school, it was routine.  She’d wake up, make herself breakfast, iron her shirt, grab the bentou she’d prepared the night before, and head out.

Living with her mother was almost like living on her own.

And yet…

Now she was being forced to move out.  Yachi had only just turned twenty and, in addition to a few thoughtful gifts – a new set of colored pens and highlighters for taking notes – she was handed a pile of apartment guides.

Her mother was finally getting remarried and, with Yachi being a legal adult and all, Madoka must have figured that she would want her own place – away from the honeymooning couple.

Yachi did not want her own place.

She knew their apartment like the back of her hand.  The way the washer needed just a little less soap than the box suggested.  Or the way the handle on the microwave door would pop off if you pulled it too hard.  Or how the third floorboard from the door creaked when you stepped on it – always a dead giveaway when her mom was trying to sneak in after a late meeting.

But now, at the tender age of twenty, Yachi found herself in a brand new apartment.

Well, new to her.

It was older, the building a little rundown, but not horrible.  The fixtures were out of date, pitted from the hard water, but in good working condition.  Plus, she was within walking distance to her college.  No more having to take the train, getting shoved into over-packed cars and worrying if what brushed her leg was just someone’s bag or if there was a groper behind her.

It took her less than a day to unpack all of her belongings – she’d organized and labeled all of her boxes, of course.  Most everything was put in her bedroom and the attached bathroom, with the exception of the rice cooker and toaster her mother and her mother’s fiancé had gotten her as housewarming gifts.

Now, with what little she had unpacked, the apartment felt even bigger somehow.  Emptier.

She had always been alone, but, even when her mother had been gone for weeks at a time, she’d always come back. 

There was no one to come back to her now.

Yachi sniffled and wiped at one of her eyes.  She would not cry.  She had to be strong.  She was an adult and adults did not cry because they missed their mommies.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  The apartment was so quiet – despite the thin walls.  She heard a dog bark in the distance and then…nothing.  Just the hum of the fluorescent lights in her kitchen.

Speaking of, she should probably turn those off.  No need to have her first electric bill total more than her rent. 

As she walked toward the kitchen, she heard a loud creak, followed by stomping above her.  Dust from ancient plaster and drywall fell from above, dirtying the tile floor.  She frowned at the mess and then stared up at the ceiling. 

At least it wasn’t completely quiet anymore.  The family above was loud.  She could even hear them talking now.  It was soothing, in a way.  It made her feel less alone.

Of course, eventually, the family upstairs went to sleep and Yachi’s apartment was plunged into silence once again.

She was sitting on her couch – her mother’s old loveseat – a blanket draped over her shoulders and a mug of tea in her hands.  The television was on – the one that once belonged to her soon-to-be-step-father – but the sound was turned down low, just loud enough to have some sort of background noise.  She wasn’t watching the program – something about the migratory patterns of birds – but the glow was comforting in the otherwise pitch black apartment.

Perhaps she should have purchased a lamp.

Without the kitchen lights on, the rest of the living area was quite dark.

And a little scary.

Yachi wasn’t afraid of monsters or anything like that.  No, she’d gotten over those fears long ago.

But that creak sounded sort of suspicious, didn’t it?  And rather close to her front door, right?

She immediately set her mug down and stood up, making her way to the kitchen to turn the bright lights on again, but she stopped when she heard a crash.  Something slammed against the sliding glass doors that led to her balcony – a glorified fire escape.  The loud thump was followed by the rattling of something landing hard on the old metal railing.

Yachi froze.

Maybe a bird had flown into the window.  That happened a lot in the city.  It had happened at her and her mother’s place a few times.  Well, not their apartment, but a couple of their neighbors'.  The birds would get confused at night and run into the glass.

Yeah.  It was probably just a bird.

But it had sounded much heavier than a pigeon or sparrow.

Yachi swallowed and walked toward the glass doors, covered by a drapery that used to serve as her shower curtain – her new bathroom was more traditional and she had no use for it there.

She reached forward and flipped the light switch beside the sliding doors.  It took a few flickers for the light to come on and once it did, she confirmed that it was not, in fact, a bird.  The silhouette beyond the curtain was much larger.  Human-sized.  But it appeared to be lying on its side and it wasn’t moving.

Maybe someone had fallen?  Or jumped?  Perhaps they’d been trying to leap from the building and had fallen onto Yachi’s balcony instead?

She heard a groan, soft and feminine and, now knowing that the person was most definitely alive, she held her breath and drew the curtains back, squeezing her eyes shut.

When nothing immediately attacked her, she opened her eyes and gasped.

There, on her balcony, was an angel.

Silky black hair, soft features, smooth, pale skin and gorgeous ebony wings.

A fallen angel.

Yachi quickly unlocked and slid open the door.  She had a first aid kit in her bathroom, but she had to make sure this beautiful person was breathing first.

“U-Um…” She got down on her knees and reached forward, her hand hovering over the winged girl’s shoulder.  The person was facing away from her.  “Are y-you o-o-ok-ka-”

The moment Yachi’s fingers brushed the cool, silken fabric of her shirt, the other woman spun around to face her, eyes wide and pupils mere pinpricks.

Yachi gasped and fell back onto her butt.

“Who’s there?” the woman asked, squinting toward her. “Who are you?”

“I…I’m…” Yachi felt her heart thudding against her rib cage. “I’m Yachi Hitoka!” she said, a little too loud, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. “You fell onto my balcony!”

“I…fell?”

Yachi peeked an eye open and watched as the woman sat up, her large, black wings folding around her like a shawl as she brought a hand to her head.

“Hitoka.” She looked back over and Yachi straightened, taken by surprise not only by the use of her given name, but by how breathtakingly beautiful the woman was.  The profile she’d seen while standing over her didn’t do her justice.

She truly must be an angel.

“Where am I?” the angel asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.  Her other hand was feeling around on the ground below her.  It was then that Yachi noticed a pair of glasses resting on the metal floor.

“Oh, here.” She reached down and picked them up. “Are these yours?”

“Ah, yes.” The other woman blinked. “Thank you.” The frames were a little bent, but she adjusted them with long, dainty fingers before putting them on. “Much better.”  She smiled and Yachi’s pulse quickened.  The angel had a mole on her chin and Yachi swore it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen on a person – or angel, as the case may be.  “Now, where am I?”

“Ah, right.” Yachi cleared her throat and looked away. “You’re in my apartment. Well, almost,” she added, glancing at the balcony floor. “We’re in the city, near third street, not far from my college-”

“I…made it?” She sat up straighter and then winced. “Ah, my leg.”

Yachi looked down and saw a small cut on her ankle.  It wasn’t bleeding too badly, but the area around it was mottled and bruised.  It almost made a perfect ring around her leg.

“Here.” Yachi offered her a hand. “Please come inside. I have a first aid kit. I can-”

“Thank you.” She smiled again and Yachi's heart skipped a beat.  Was it even possible for someone to _be_ so beautiful?  Even if Yachi hadn't been sure she was an angel before, there was no way someone this lovely, this _gorgeous_ was of this world.

“Think nothing of it.” Yachi gripped her hand. It felt cold. “I’ll make you a cup of tea, as well.”

“You are very kind, Hitoka.”

She blushed at the use of her given name again.

“I’m just doing what anyone would do,” she offered sheepishly. She helped the other woman limp over to her couch and then released her hand, moving to get the first aid kit from her bathroom.

“No.” She grabbed Yachi’s wrist and held her firmly in her surprisingly strong, delicate fingers. “Not everyone is this kind.” She looked up, her gray eyes sad, but impossibly beautiful.  Then she dropped her gaze, her brows knitting together. “Especially not to a hybrid.”

“A…hybrid?”

Yachi could have smacked herself for being so silly.  Her first thought when she saw a woman with wings should have been that she was a hybrid, not an angel.  Besides, none of the angels she'd seen in her picture books growing up ever looked nearly as lovely, as stunning.

“I’m glad I landed here,” the hybrid said, looking up at Yachi once more. “It made learning to fly worth it.”

Yachi wanted to know more, but she didn’t push.  Though, the mere idea of a person – er, hybrid – being able to fly was fascinating.  Especially if it was a newly acquired talent.

She shook the thoughts from her head and gently removed the other’s hand from her wrist.

“Let me get some bandages and we’ll patch you up, okay?” she asked. “I, uh, can take a look at your…wings as well.”

Yachi had spent one summer assisting at the veterinary clinic down the street from her mother’s place.  Of course, her internship – and dream of becoming a vet – was cut short when she realized she needed to give the animals shots.  Still, she had studied enough about birds to know if a feather was broken or out of place.

“You truly are kind.” The hybrid took her hand again before she could pull it away, kissing her palm and bringing it to her cheek. “Thank you, Hitoka.”

“Y-You’re w-welcome…um…?” She left it hanging, her face bright red and her palm sweaty.

“Kiyoko,” the other woman said, voice soft, melodic. “Shimizu Kiyoko.”

A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

Yachi nodded and took her hand back.

"I'll be right back, Shimizu-san."

"Kiyoko."

"Right." Yachi's cheeks burned again. "Kiyoko-san."

As she made her way to her bathroom, she let the warm feeling take over.  A ridiculous smile plastered itself onto her face.  

Even if it was only for the moment, she was no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another crow?  
> Looks like Kageyama and Hinata aren't the only ones.  
> And she can fly?!  
> Hmm...interesting.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
